


Good Boy

by hexedmaiden



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Domestic Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Murder Husbands, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: “Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you and find nourishment at the very sight of you?”Will knew the answer before the word left Bedelia's lips. He knew, because it would be the same for him.“Yes.”(okay really this is just some domestic fluff & Will stepping on Hannibal's dick uwu )
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grantairess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/gifts).



_ “Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you and find nourishment at the very sight of you?”  _ Will knew the answer before the word left Bedelia's lips. He knew, because it would be the same for him.  _ “Yes.” _

❧

5 years, 261 Weeks, and 1,827 Days. It had been five years since he and Hannibal stood at the edge of the cliff, covered in the cooling blood of The Dragon. 

Will shivers at the memory of the warmth of Hannibal’s body against him that night. The chilled wind that rushed past them as they fell from earth then embraced by the even colder ocean below. 

Will was ready to die with him. 

The sea had spat them out. Clean and reborn. Alive and together.

That first year and half after was awkward, and horrible. 

Will had never been so sick and tired of the ocean in his whole life. He hated the taste of salty ocean air. The way that sand clung to everything. Besides the salt and sand there was one thing that made a life with Hannibal harder. It wasn’t noticeable at first. Will didn’t even notice he was missing anything until he looked at his left hand and saw the faint line of skin that wasn’t as tan as the rest on his ring finger. 

It had taken Will a few days to figure out how to approach Hannibal on the subject. 

Their relationship had obviously changed already. Oh, the lingering touches and longing gazes were a constant but this time there was no pretending they were accidental. It was Will who made the first move. He realized that Hannibal wouldn’t do it. He wanted Will, yes, but not if Will didn’t come to him of his own sound mind and free will. So the brunette had grabbed the older man by the back of the neck, called him a fool and pulled Hannibal’s lips to his. 

One night when they were laying in bed Will casually mentioned Cuba didn’t have legal same-sex marriage. After that, their life in Cuba did not last long. 

Which is how they ended up some thousand miles away in Norway just outside of Oslo. 


	2. II

Will stands in the kitchen of their home looking out across the backyard where he watches Grant and Olive play in the snow. Will’s thumb unconsciously spins the silver band around his ring finger. Olive’s yippy bark at the kitchen door let’s him know the two snow covered mutts are ready to come inside.    
  
Will opens the door, grabbing the towel from the coat hook nearby to dust the snow off their back and to wipe their paws. After the dogs trot into the living room Will washes his hands to get back to making dinner. Will can hear the two pups getting antsy when it's time for Hannibal comes home from work. The oven begins to beep alerting him that it’s done cooking as he hears Hannibal unlock the front door.

“Dinner smells delicious,” Hannibal calls to him. Will hears him put away his coat in the closet. The shuffling of feet can be heard as Hannibal stomps the snow from his shoes. 

“Let’s hope it tastes as good as it smells.” Will cuts into the parmesan crusted chicken and places the slices into two plates alongside a baked potato with butter and sourcream, and some asparagus topped with melted butter. Will carries the two very hot plates to the kitchen table. Hannibal walks in to help grab drinks and refills the bowls of food for the dogs. 

“Thank you.” Will smiles as the two move about the kitchen.   
  


“You’re very welcome, darling.” Hannibal plants a chaste kiss to Will’s cheek before the two sit down for dinner themselves. 

❧

“That was the best dinner you’ve cooked for us thus far, dear.” Hannibal wipes the corner of his mouth with the napkin before placing it back in his lap. Will preens at the compliment.

“I can’t take full credit. I did have an excellent teacher.” Will smiles before taking a sip of his wine. His foot bumping against Hannibal’s ankle playfully. He watches Hannibal as he slowly trails his toes up Hannibal’s shin. 

“ _ William, _ ” Hannibal admonishes him. 

“I know, honey, not at the table,” Will smirks as he rolls his eyes. It was one of Hannibal’s new rules after they broke the last two dining tables. Will gets up and takes both their plates over to the sink to rinse off and puts them into the dishwasher. Hannibal helps clean up the kitchen including the empty dog bowls. 

As Will finishes putting the last of the dirty dishes into the washer he feels Hannibal behind him. The older man wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles the side of Will’s shaven face. Hannibal plants a trail of kisses along Will’s jaw. Will squirms in Hannibal’s embrace when Hannibal nips at his ear lobe. 

“Hannibal, bedroom. Now,” Will groans. Hannibal reaches up and turns Will’s face to him and kisses him.

“Go get undressed.” Will commands him giving Hannibal one more kiss. 


	3. III

Will loves this. Seeing Hannibal naked on his knees for him. His knees spread apart while Will sat on the bed in front of him. Will takes the top of his foot and strokes it along the inside of Hannibal’s thigh. Will watches as Hannibal licks his lip in anticipation. He softly moves his foot up one thigh then down the other. Ghosting over where Hannibal wants him the most.

When he feels Hannibal is just desperate enough he lets him have it. 

He sets his foot against Hannibal’s dick. Hannibal’s chest stutters at the contact. Will slowly starts to apply pressure. He can tell Hannibal is fighting the urge to rock against him. Will can start to fill the wetness of Hannibal’s precum on his toes. He steps on the other man’s hard cock a little harder. Hannibal hisses.

“Look at you, you’re so filthy,” Will purrs. This time he strokes Hannibal with his foot making Hannibal cry out. The corner of Will’s mouth quirks up into a smile. He steps on him with a little more force this time. Before Hannibal has any time to adjust to the mounting pressure to his cock, Will plants his foot down even harder as he gets up from the bed. Hannibal almost falls over but catches himself at the last second. 

“Will,” Hannibal moans placing one hand over top of Will’s foot, “please.”

“Good boy.” Will twisted his foot against Hannibal’s cock and watched as the other man came with a startled shout. Will didn’t let up until Hannibal lay boneless underfoot. He slowly lifted himself off Hannibal and laid on the floor next to his husband. Will gathered Hannibal into his arms. Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s soft, silver-tinted hair. 

“How are you feeling?” Will whispered before giving Hannibal a kiss to the forehead.

“Sore as if my husband stepped on me, tired, and in much need of a shower.”

Will snorts. 

“Let’s go shower then I‘ll get you an ice pack. How does that sound?”

  
“Lovely, dear Will.”


End file.
